leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:FlavescentShipping
---- FlavescentShipping (Japanese: シューアイ ShooAi) is the belief that Trip and belong in a romantic relationship. The name comes from both their designs having something yellowish about them: Trip's hair and Iris's shirt. Many fans have found this relationship to be similar to and . The basis Iris is portrayed as a wild girl with a feisty personality, while Trip is a Pokémon Trainer that is usually cold and distant. Their similarities, if any, are few as while Iris cares for her Pokémon, Trip only seems to care about driving them to become stronger, though from Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! onwards, he begins to change his attitude due to his loss to Alder. In Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, Paul opens up slightly to , allowing her to see his point of view better and causing her uncertainty in terms of who to cheer on during his battle with Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Thus, some FlavescentShippers believe that Iris could come to like Trip, given the opportunity to understand him better. Evidence Iris's hints *Every time Trip refuses to battle , Iris seems to take pleasure in teasing him about it and refers to him as a little kid. *''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!'' :When Ash and Cilan are talking about him, she says impatiently, "Will you two please stop the private conversation and tell me who Trip is?" While Ash talks to Trip through the Xtransceiver, Iris pops up next to Ash and starts talking to Trip with an enthusiasm that she did not exude previously upon meeting Ash or Cilan. Then she pushes Ash out of the way so she could talk to him more. After he makes snide remarks about Ash's Pikachu and declines his offer to battle, she looks slightly disappointed. :Also, when Trip turns to leave, Iris calls after him and mocks him, "It's obvious that you're quite the talker, but big talkers like you are all such little kids!" While this may count as a NegaiShipping hint - helping to convince Trip to battle Ash - calling people kids is apparently considered a form of endearment, or at least playful teasing. *''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!'' :Iris smiles slightly when Trip heads back to snap photographs of her, then her expression changes to annoyance when he begins taking pictures of as well. Either she does not want her Pokémon to receive as much attention, or she realizes that Trip has no reasons to take pictures of her and expresses her discomfort. *''Goodbye Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!'' :After saying goodbye to the other rivals and seeing Ash's goodbye with Trip, Iris is the first one to notice the latter's change of attitude. *''Curtain Up, Unova League!'' :During the reunion with Ash's rivals at the registrations for the Vertress Conference Iris is shown to be visibly impressed with Trip's friendlier personality. Right before Ash and Trip's battle in the Vertress Conference Iris is seen worrying about Ash showing how much she believed in Trip's strength. Trip's hints *Every time Iris calls Trip a little kid, he feels compelled to prove her wrong by accepting Ash's battle requests. This could show that he strives to impress her, implying that he has feelings for her, though this behavior can be rationalized as not wanting to be belittled. *''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!'' :When Iris calls him a little kid and Cilan comments that he would like to see a battle between him and Ash, Trip abruptly changes his mind. Exasperation can still be heard in his voice when he announces his decision to battle Ash, suggesting that he only agreed to do it because he wanted to prove his strength to Iris, more so than the possibility of wanting to fulfill Cilan's wish. *''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!'' :When Ash gets in the way of Trip's capture of the Palpitoad, Trip adopts Iris's catchphrase and yells, "Hey, kid!" :When Trip sees how frightened Iris is of his , he recalls it to its Poké Ball, muttering, "What a weirdo." This could signify that Iris's irrational (to him) fear of s was disappointing. :Trip is about to leave Ash and Iris's company when Iris mentions the Dragon Village to Ash. Suddenly interested in the Dragon Village and people from there, Trip jumps in front of her and begins to take pictures of her and . :Trip refers to Iris as a kid, similar to how she often refers to him, and requests to battle her. After learning that she isn't 'in top form', he expresses his disappointment and walks off, only to stop dead when she once again retorts, "It's obvious that he doesn't think he can beat you in a battle! What a little kid." He then states that he'd have to show her and "get it through (her) thick head". :He also states that someone who is striving to become a Dragon master should learn to get over their fear of s (though more matter-of-factly than anything). Similarities *Both characters are known to criticize Ash quite frequently due to him leaving poor first impressions on them. **Though both eventually begin treating him friendlier as the series progresses. *Both are shown to be prodigies and due to this both develop high views on their own abilities. *The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup was mostly focused on both of their developments toward their respective goals.